


Mile High

by GremlinGirl



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Plot So Thin You Can See Through It And Wave To The Author, Private Jet, Trevor is Horny, modern day AU, rich kids au, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Trevor doesn't want to fly to France with rich boy Adrian Tepes. Too bad he doesn't have a choice. Despite the rivalry between the Tepes Family and the Belmont Family, maybe they can find a way to pass the time.





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterestbee/gifts).



Trevor let out a low whistle, his eyes scanning the cabin of the jet with obvious interest. “So...this is what the uber-rich spend their money on, huh?” he asked, dropping his duffle bag into a seat and walking around.The walls were a shiny grey, with white accents, and the seats were of some deep, red leather that shined in the soft lighting. A bar sat in the back, and there were at least four flat screens on the walls. And this was just the first room. He found himself stroking through his hair, wondering exactly how much a thing like this would even cost. 

 

“Don’t be so shocked, Belmont. It’s not as if your family doesn’t have a nice cushion of their own,” Adrian said, stepping on board behind him. He slipped around Trevor, putting his bag in an overhead compartment before sinking into the chair. His white shirt clung around his frame, and Trevor had to tear his eyes away. He ended up more focused on the black boots that clung around his calves. He swore, he looked as if he’d been poured into his outfit. 

 

“We don’t have this kind of money, Tepes.” He sat down, throwing his duffle on the ground and propped his elbow up on the “I didn’t think anyone had this kind of money. What does your dad do again?” 

 

“He’s a businessman but that’s not where he gets the money from.” Adrian brought the shutter down over the window before tugging out his phone. He seemed to share little interest in conversation. They were, after all, just sharing the transportation. This wasn’t some social event. They weren’t going on a vacation to Bali, and they weren’t here for pleasure at all. A party at the Belmont home in the south of France, rather, and the Tepes family was prominently displayed on the guest list. Trevor’s father wanted to weasle a business deal out of them, but Vlad Tepes had said he would only come if his son was invited as well. 

 

Trevor hadn’t known a lot about Adrian Tepes before this. He hadn’t known much about the Tepes Family, either, besides in reputation. Vlad was a vampire, or so he was told, sucking up resources and buying up small companies to annex them into his own operation. He invented things, but rarely shared his true genius with anyone outside of the governmental spheres, and he had enemies in every pocket of business all across the world. However, getting the Tepes seal of approval was something of a must for any new, major players. And the Belmonts weren’t just starting out, but they certainly could use the security that came with the Tepes seal of approval. 

 

“How long until we take off?” Trevor asked, looking out his own window to the tarmac below. He could see little men running around, their orange vests bright in the sunlight that dappled through the light cloud cover. It was a good day for flying, and he hoped that would keep true for the entire journey. He wasn’t keen on getting diverted due to weather and spending any extra time with the spoilt brat across from him. 

 

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders. “Whenever the pilot gets here.” 

 

“When will that be?” 

 

Adrian’s light, honey-colored eyes lifted from his phone screen and glared at him. “Whenever he gets here. I assume it’ll be in a few minutes, but if you don’t shut your trap, I’ll text him and say to give an hour or two delay. Now, why don’t you turn on the TV and find something to entertain your remarkably tiny mind with while we wait?” 

 

“I would, but I might just upset your clearly delicate sensibilities. I wouldn’t want to upset you, Master Tepes.” He gave a sarcastic little bow before rolling his eyes. What Trevor wouldn’t do, no matter how much his parents begged him, was to grovel in front of a fucking Tepes. 

 

This seemed to displease Adrian more than anything else, and he stood up with a stiff movement, then he moved several seats away and sat back down, on the long couch by the minibar. Trevor just crossed his arms and looked out the window again. He wasn’t going to temper his tongue just to protect the sensitive, little rich boy. Really, he wasn’t at all interested in what Adrian thought about him, about his family. As far as he knew, he had no sway over the Tepes family fortune anyway. He was just a lucky bastard, born into the right kind of family at the right time. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he heard another person moving into the cabin, and Trevor looked up and around behind the chair. He noticed the hard-eyed man that had greeted them at the gate earlier, and his eyebrows lifted. He was bald, with a clear scar cut into the side of his head. It seemed deliberate, though Trevor wasn’t about to question him. He stood up, unsure why the man was here, though it would trend that he knew the Tepes family somehow. Trevor, about to say something, found himself roughly pushed back into his seat. He went with a huff, the hand on his shoulder holding him still for a moment before the man continued down the aisle. 

 

Adrian looked up, then he stood and walked over to the man, recognition sparking in his expression. Heads bent together, there was a quiet exchange of words. Trevor couldn’t make out the words they were saying, just the hushed tones they spoke in, and he got the idea that maybe something had gone wrong. When Adrian looked up again, he found himself falling under his withering stare. The man walked back down the aisle, eyeing Trevor with barely disguised contempt, and he went further up into the jet. Toward the cockpit, if Trevor had to hazard a guess. 

 

Adrian slipped back over, his phone going back into his pocket, forgotten about, and he slid into the seat across from Trevor again. “So,” he said, grabbing the straps and pulling them taut across his waist. Not wanting to appear foolish, Trevor did the same. “You ready to get going?” he asked. 

 

“I’ve been ready,” Trevor replied, then snorted loudly. “Who was Baldy back there?” he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the nose of the plane where the tall man had disappeared to. 

 

“Bodyguard, co-pilot,” Adrian said, crossing his legs delicately. Trevor tried not to stare at the shine on his leather boots. They were laced up tight in the front, and he imagined the view from the ground. “His name’s Isaac, and if you call him Baldy to his face, I’m not going to stop him from strangling you to death.” 

 

“Right, and what was with the conspiratorial whispering?” Trevor found himself not rising to the barb for the first time in his life. Really, he just hated being left in the dark when he was having to ride in a small jet with Adrian Tepes from LA to Toulon, France. 

 

“It really isn’t your business, but we have to take a slight detour up to Montreal.” 

 

“What could possibly be in Montreal?” Trevor asked, and if he was exasperated before, it really was showing through now. That would only add hours onto an already tediously long journey, and he really didn’t want to be confined with the damn Tepes brat any longer than he had to. It was bad enough that his parents had insisted on his flying privately with Adrian to try and “get to know him”, but Trevor didn’t want to bend to his silly whims as well. 

 

“My little brother,” Adrian said, and he picked at one of his nails, staring down at his pale, long fingers. Trevor had to fight to keep from looking at them as well, and he instead chose to allow a bit of surprise to filter through at the revelation. 

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” 

 

“Well…” Adrian shrugged. “Most people don’t, I suppose. I mean…” He gave a shrug. “He’s adopted. And my parents didn’t do it for some sort of publicity stunt. And we adopted him only a few years ago. He was already sixteen. Really, it was best to just keep it under wraps, honestly. He doesn’t want anything to do with the family business, which is fine. Father is leaving it to me, and Hector...well, Hector is more like Mom.” Adrian actually smiled, and Trevor thought it was the most genuine expression he’d seen out of him since this morning when they’d met out in front of LAX. 

 

Trevor grunted. “I didn’t know the Tepes name to be so charitable. Surely your father got something out of the whole deal.” 

 

“It wasn’t his idea. My mother…” He paused, and there was a strained expression on his face. Adrian pursed his lips, then pushed past it with a swift and cutting jab. “It’s not as if your family is listed high on charitable donors lists. But I suppose that’s because you don’t have enough to give on a good day. Let alone now, when you’re so desperate for financial support, you come crawling to my father like the beggars you were always meant to be.” 

 

Trevor looked away with an annoyed huff. “Just because we don’t fly around in private jets doesn’t mean we’re not well off. You’re just a spoiled brat.” 

 

“And what are you?” 

 

Trevor’s brow twitched, unamused, and he cracked his neck. “What do you think I am?” he asked, staring out the window. He didn’t get a chance to hear whatever witty retort Adrian might have shot back at him, because a crackle came over the onboard speakers, and he listened to the announcement from the pilot. 

 

“We’ll be taking off in about ten minutes. Get comfortable, seat belts on, please. We’ll let you know when we settle out. There doesn’t appear to be any bad weather between here and Montreal.” The PA system went off with a pop, and Trevor scratched at the back of his neck before looking to Adrian again. 

 

He was looking down again, turning his phone off before letting it slide back into the pocket of his fitted pants. Honestly, Trevor found himself wondering how anything fit in them, as tight as they clung to his legs and ass. Though, really, he didn’t want to think about Adrian Tepes’ ass anymore than he had to. It was bad enough that he was stuck with him for this entire flight; he didn’t need to get too frustrated and flustered. 

 

The plane began to move. He jerked, having been lost in thought too much to feel the initial motion. It came as a surprise, and Trevor gripped the seat handles and gazed out the small window. The tarmac slowly slid past them, and the plan made its way out to the runway before picking up speed. Trevor found himself holding his breath as they took off, and he watched the landscape growing smaller and smaller as they lifted high into the sky. 

 

“Are you scared of flying, Belmont?” 

 

The question honestly caught him a little off-guard, and Trevor turned back around with a defense on his lips. But, he just glared at Adrian and shook his head. “Not usually. Just when I’m with you, I guess. I wouldn’t put it past you to kill us both just out of spite.” 

 

“What spite? What could I possibly have against you?” 

 

“The Tepes family has been a stain on the earth for a long, long time. You’ve always beaten out my family for business opportunities. I know all about the buyout three years ago. Your father bought out an entire chain of department stores just so my father’s investment in them would fail.” Trevor crossed his arms. “It’s your father’s doing that we’re not the ones flying around in private jets.” 

 

“Maybe, but business is cutthroat. It always has been. That still doesn’t explain why you think I’d bring down the jet just to try and kill you, very possibly killing myself in the process.” Adrian shrugged. “You’re not worth that, Belmont. As much as you seem to think you are.” 

 

“Maybe you’re just underestimating me.” 

 

A smile tugged across his face, and Trevor found a ruddy blush heating his cheeks as Adrian gave him a very obvious onceover. “Maybe I am. I have seen the way you keep staring at me. At my boots, my legs, my fingers. It seems that you’re craving a little something, aren’t you Belmont?” 

 

Trevor looked away with a scowl, and the intercom above them crackled to life. “We’re at safe cruising altitude. Seatbelts can come off, and you’re fine to move around. We’ll be in Montreal in around five hours.” 

 

The sound of a seatbelt unclicking made Trevor turn his head back, just in time to see Adrian’s long body standing from his seat. He walked closer, and Trevor tilted his head up and stared up at him as a hand circled around and gripped at his hair. “Tell me,” he said, and long legs straddled his lap and lowered onto him. “What exactly do you expect to happen if all you do is make eyes at me?” He leaned in, nibbling lightly on Trevor’s ear, which made him squirm haplessly in his seat. “All you have to do is tell me what you want.” 

 

“Like I’d ever fuck you, filthy Tepes, fuck…” His mouth dropped open as Adrian’s lips lowered onto his neck, and he felt the scrape of teeth against his flesh. His face was heating up, and Trevor grabbed at Adrian’s hips and held on as he started to grind down against him. It was the quickest erection he’d ever gotten, his mind unspooling like thread as Adrian’s lips worked against his skin. “Ah, don’t stop.” 

 

“You changed your tune quickly,” he said, leaning back. Adrian gave him a pointed smile, then started unbuttoning his top. Trevor stared with a drooping jaw as his perfect skin was exposed from underneath the white button up, pert nipples pink against the pale expanse. He licked his lips, beginning to lean forward, but his hair was grabbed, head jerked back before he could do anything. “Nuh uh,” Adrian scolded, moving his hips in a slow, tantalizing circle. “This goes my way or not at all.” 

 

He jerked a little when Adrian dug his fingers in his scalp, scratching him with his prominent nails. His other hand reached down and undid the seat belt securing Trevor to the leather seat. “What way do you want it?” he asked, breathless already. His erection was straining in his pants, needing release. 

 

“I’m going to bend you over the seat and fuck you until you scream.” 

 

“Oh, fuck,” he let out a gasp as Adrian got off of him, tugging him up by his hair. Trevor went with him, then gasped as he was turned and pushed back into the seat. “Fuck, Tepes, you’re really that desperate for me,” he asked, trying to take some of the attention off his own raging erection. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. His pants were tugged down over his hips and pooled against his knees, which pressed into the rich leather. 

 

“I don’t think I’m the one who’s about to be begging for it,” Adrian replied, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his underwear and tugging them down swiftly. 

 

Finally exposed, Trevor’s erectin hung obscenely between his legs, tip drooling a bit of precum. He hadn’t been touched by another person in months, and the tense lines of his body showed this fairly clearly. He knew what was coming. He could almost taste the bliss that a cock would bring, but all he could feel now was a desperate sort of exasperation. He needed it bad. “I don’t need to beg. You’re the one who jumped in my lap like a cat in heat,” he said, gasping softly when a warm hand came to rest on his ass. 

 

Just like that, and it was gone again, only to smack back down. He heard the sharp crack of the slap, and his toes curled inside his shoes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He breathed carefully through his nose, trying to keep it together. The last thing he needed was Tepes mocking him for being unable to take a few slaps. “Okay, fuck. Just...fuck me already.” 

 

Another slap, and Adrian leaned over him. Trevor felt the long strands of blond hair tickling the back of his neck. “That wasn’t very polite. Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners, Belmont?” He smacked him again, a little lighter this time, and chuckled darkly. “Come on, have some class. Ask me nicely.” 

 

“Please fuck me.” Trevor shifted his hips back, gripping at the seat in front of him. His cheek pressed close to the leather, and he gasped at the feel of it against his overheated skin. “Fuck me now, please.” 

 

“Fine, I suppose that works.” Adrian pulled away, and Trevor let out a soft sound of complaint. But when he heard him rustling through his bag, he went silent again. A bottle of lube, cap being popped open, was taken from inside the front pouch, and Trevor blushed terribly. 

 

“How’d you know that was in there?” he asked. 

 

“You just seem like the type to carry it around with you.” 

 

Two fingers, slicked up and cool from the lubrication, began circling around his hole and teasing him. He would have snarked a bit, but before he could, one slid all the way in to the second knuckle, and all the sound he could make was a high-pitched whine. His body jolted and shuddered, and he rocked back slowly against the finger pressing deep inside him. 

 

“You took that well,” Adrian said, and it almost sounded like a compliment. 

 

“Fuck, please,” was all the reply that Trevor could muster. He was completely at the other’s mercy, and Trevor found that was a perfectly fine place to be. Another finger pushed inside him, and he felt it as they searched around for his sweet spot. As soon as it was found, he gasped and shook all over again. Enough so that his left leg slipped out of the seat, and he placed his foot against the ground to keep his balance. Adrian seemed to think that was all the prep he needed, because he fingers disappeared a second later. 

 

“Please,” Trevor said again, and he watched with foggy eyes as a hand slipped around him and two fingers pressed against his lips. He sucked them into his mouth, groaning at the strong taste of lube, the warmth and heady smell that drifted off of them, his own musky taste sitting on his tongue. Adrian forced them in deep, and Trevor did his best to wind his tongue around them, showing off what he could do as, behind him, Adrian unbuckled his pants. 

 

A single thrust, and he was inside. Trevor moaned loudly around Adrian’s fingers, and his hair was grabbed again. He was bent backwards, his head tilted up toward the ceiling of the plane, and he rocked himself back as Adrian started thrusting into him. The combination of their movements had his cock dripping even more, globes of precum trickling down onto his underwear, and possibly onto the leather seat as well. He wasn’t paying much attention to that, mostly to the warm shaft shoved deep into his ass and rocking against his prostate. He could feel the explosions of pleasure right behind his eyes, and soon he was beginning again. 

 

“Please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease,” he said, words slurring together as he tried to speak quickly, out of breath and moaning as Adrian relentlessly pounded him from behind. Despite his thin, lanky body, Adrian was strong, and his grip on his hair didn’t let up. His other hand took hold of Trevor’s hip, giving himself an anchor with which to fuck him even harder. “Can I touch myself?” he asked, after a particularly hard thrust punched the question out of him. 

 

“Go ahead,” Adrian said, his voice crooning and mocking at the same time. Trevor hardly took notice, much too preoccupied with reaching between his legs and gripping his heavy cock tightly in his palm. “Since you asked so nicely. Go ahead and jack yourself off while I split you open on my cock.” 

 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck,” he cursed, hips moving as he used quick, short jerky motions to bring himself to climax. He came, strings of sticky, white cum sailing from his tip and landing on the deep red leather. The back of the seat was now covered in his release, and he felt Adrian pumping his own seed deep into his ass. They both moaned, gasping as they worked through an orgasm together, and finally, the life went out of them and they both went boneless. 

 

Adrian pulled out, falling back into his own seat, and Trevor allowed himself to slip down to the floor. He gripped himself once more, wincing at the overstimulation, then he pulled his hand away and leaned over against the wall. After a moment, a bout of turbulence rocked them, and Adrian let out a laugh as Trevor tensed up slightly. 

 

“It’s alright. We’re not going to drop out of the sky,” he said, droning on in his blissed out state. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Trevor said, and he quickly wrestled his underwear up to cover his flagging erection. Adrian was much to demure as he wiped a hand along his shaft, then tucked it back into his pants. 

 

“Fuck, that was good,” he said, softly, looking away so he wouldn’t see the smug expression breaking out of Adrian’s face. He sighed, then shook his head a bit. “If my friends knew I’d fucked a Tepes on his private jet, they’d draw and quarter me.” 

 

“Well, that’s practically medieval.” 

 

“You’re not well liked.” 

 

“Oh, I know.” Adrian chuckled, then slipped up to his feet. He rocked shakily for a moment, then quickly brushed his hair over his shoulder and smiled down at Trevor. His hand was offered, still sticky and covered in lube and release, but Trevor stook it anyway, because he was much in the same situation. “We still have four and half hours to go,” Adrian said, once they were standing eye to eye. “And there’s a bed in the back. You wanna go again?” 

 

Trevor’s mouth hung open as Adrian turned and walked off. He was tugged along behind him, walking through the moving aircraft. He tossed a look back over at the mess he’d made on the seat, then he stopped and grabbed his pants to pull them up as well. “Wait, okay, wait,” he said, and Adrian turned around. He held his pants up, not thinking about buttoning them just yet. “I get to top this time,” he said, then jutted out his chin boldly. 

 

Adrian laughed. “We’ll see,” he said, then he turned and led Trevor into the back. Their flight had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my most patient and lovely friend in the world, I adore you so much. I hope you get some enjoyment out of this. It's a bit of a mess since it got restarted so many times. Oops. Thank you for being so patient with me while I struggled with writing this. I hope you like it. ILU!!


End file.
